Emperor Of Darkness
by DragonPhoenix Hunter
Summary: Response to JazzyJ09 challenge what if luffy never ate the gum-gum fruit what if he ate fruit much darker that he could control the very shadows themselves known as the dark dark fruit luffy/harem lemons in later chapters first story leave reviews


**Emperor of Darkness **

**Prologue **

**Summary: what if Luffy ate a different fruit then the Gum-Gum fruit what if he ate a powerful logia type called the Dark-Dark fruit is the world ready for this new luffy? In this story luffy will have a carefree but intelligent personality like shanks also a little bit darker but he will have some of the same qualities that he will always have he will use haki and has traveled with shanks when he was younger to learn about each one he will have intelligence and understand things but he will have that bluntness we all love the paring is luffy/harem **

**(Present Time)**

Two men stand alone on a ship covered in darkness the moon shining above them one with red hair the other with a straw hat looking out into the east blue

Shanks spoke "Are you sure about going back what about your fleet and your flagship are you taking them with you?"

Luffy looks at the moon and softly says "No they will stay near Sabaody Archipelago for when I need them they will come to me"

"Why do you need to go back you have everything you need a ship that is bigger than any that I have ever seen and a crew with every member that will fight to death for your safety alone?"

Luffy looks at shanks "For all that I have there are things missing I know that I need strong inner circle that are strong enough to fight almost anyone in this world and win no matter what enemy they face for most of my crew now will not even be able to face a marine vice admiral only one other than myself can. Besides I need to go home and see makino and tell her where you ran off to after you took me if I'm gone any longer she will kick my ass and probably yours as well if she know where you are. "

Shanks looks at luffy as he starts to walk away to the little dingy for he knows that the last ten years have been good training the one person he sees as his son. Luffy starts to pull the rope so the little ship descends into the open waters Luffy calls out to shanks "I will miss you shanks I hope to see you on the grand line someday!"

As luffy's little ship starts to sail out he remembers how all this came to be

**(Giant Flashback 10 years ago)**

In the small village of Foosha in a place called Makino's bar there was Shank's crew playing music and drinking loudly with shanks and little 7 year old luffy sitting at the bar talking "you got to take me on your next adventure shanks I want to be a pirate just like you" The whole bar bursts out with laughter shanks looks at luffy "Right as you could ever be a pirate!"

Luffy looks at him with a questionable glance "why couldn't I?" the red-haired resident sniper yassop tells luffy "look you may be a good swimmer but you're really small I should know I've got boys bigger than you"

"I am not I'm strong I've got punches as strong as pistols from grandpa garps training me!" Luffy yells out while making a punching motion

Shanks had no doubt that luffy was strong if he had training from Garp he had met the man on occasion with his former caption "alright luffy I'll make you a deal you hit me once and I'll take you on with us" shanks being slightly drunk didn't think that luffy would actually do anything at that moment.

Luffy started to close his eyes and focus on his surroundings and without warning hit shanks square in the jaw sending him straight threw the wall behind him and into the street looking at the sky before shanks knew what happened he looked toward the bar in shock and got up started to walk back in through the hole that luffy just made noticing that some of his crew was unconscious he looked at luffy 'what the hell did he just do?'

Luffy just sitting at the bar smiling in pride "see I'm strong you have to take me with you!"

"Luffy how in the hell did you do that?" shanks yelled waving his arms back and forth

"I used my haki that grandpa Garp says it will make me a great marine one day but I no want to be a marine only a pirate like you!"

"how did you discover that?" shanks asked truly curious how a seven year old is able to use something that takes some men lifetimes to even harness.

"Well it started when grandpa left me in the forest…"

**(Tiny flashback within a flashback)**

"_Stupid grandpa for leaving me in the forest. I hate when he does this stuff to me. I don't want to be a marine!" though there is a little voice in the back of his mind telling him that the only reason grandpa is doing this is to make you strong since luffy can already knock out a man twice his size when he stops "what was that?" luffy started to look around for any signs of a person "grandpa?" luffy wondered when suddenly he noticed three pairs of yellow eyes staring at him through "uh oh" he started to back up slowly as three giant wolves came out luffy tried to run but one got him by the arm and pulled him down while the others were slowly closing in on him all he could think about was ' I just want them to go away JUST GO AWAY!' then a blue light flies from luffy and throws the wolves into death 'what the fuck just happened' wondered luffy_

_**(Tiny flashback end)**_

"After that my grandpa came and found me told me that he felt a huge surge of haki which is the will of the kings which will turn me into a great marine one day" luffy finished

Just as luffy was finishing his story makino was walking from the back to get the last bottle of rum when she noticed a giant hole in the wall she saw shanks looking at luffy with a bewildering look and she yelled out "okay who is the dumbass who put a hole in my wall!" finishing with a red face that was full of anger that almost made shanks try and hide behind luffy out of fear all he could do was point at luffy meekly while trying to hide away from her she looked at luffy slowly "luffy did you do that?"

"You bet your ass I put –ow what was that for?" as she grabbed his ear

"(Sigh) Luffy how did you cause that much damage?"

"I punched shanks through the wall" luffy told in his best innocent voice that he could muster so that he wouldn't get in trouble 'oh yea I'm awesome place all the blame on shanks. Makino looks at him then at shanks and starts to burst out laughing while pointing at shanks trying to keep herself upright by holding onto the bar "well since you caused the damage shanks you can pay for the damages"

"Hold on that's not far luffy did it" pointing at luffy hysterically trying to get out of paying for the massive hole in the side of the bar while his crew laughs at him in the background for the misfortune of there captain

"You told him to hit you so you can pay for the damages shanks and stop whining you're not luffy's age"

"Yea that's…. hey! Whets that supposed to mean I am a grown up!"

"It's okay luffy have some juice" as shanks hands him a little glass of juice that is on the bar for him

"Wow thanks shanks!"

"Hahahahahaha I don't know what kind of grown up drinks juice!" while he slaps the bar

"Hey you tricked me!" which luffy's exclamation made the whole bar laugh from luffy's misfortune "Stop laughing that was a cheap shot" which makes makino shake her head and look sort of lovingly as shanks **(yes this is a shanks makino moment for this story they will end up together) **

This was there little bubble of happiness together when all of a sudden one of the doors to the bar was kicked in all the chatter in the bar stopped at that exact moment the whole crew except shanks who didn't care as long as they didn't try and harm luffy or makino since he knew his crew could take care of themselves. When the mountain bandits started to walk in when their leader went to the center of the bar Makino not expecting anything bad "Welcome sir what can I help you with?"

"Well you see I'm a mountain bandit but don't worry we are not here to mess up your bar or anything we just want some rum yea 20 barrels out to do it"

"I'm sorry sir I don't have any more rum on stock"

"Oh then what are these beggars drinking juice?"

"No they just drank up all the rum that I had on stock right now" makino getting nervous for she can see the bandits were getting pissed by every second they have to wait shanks noticed how she was feeling so he decided to try and come the situation down for her sake "sorry gentlemen me and my crew drank all of it there's one bottle left you can have it" holding the bottle close to his face so he could see that just mad the bandit leader mad and smash the bottle to where it drenched shanks in alcohol "don't try and play with me I'm a wanted man worth 800 berries"

Again the bandit didn't impress any of them but shanks was determined not to destroy makino's bar so he ignored them "oh no the floors all wet makino do you have a rag I'll clean it up"

"Oh no that's okay shanks ill do it."

This pissed the bandit off that they both were ignoring him to clean up the mess so he slowly draws his sword and slashes the bar which to a normal person looked impressive but to shanks and his crew they were unimpressed, but one thing any of the groups noticed was a chest sitting on the bar flying behind it and opening the box to the world. The bandits left feeling pumped that they 'humiliated' those pirates as soon as they were gone the bar just went about their ways while shanks and makino finished cleaning up the mess "don't worry makino will pay for the bar as well"

"Its okay shanks you don't have to"

"What's the matter with you guys!" luffy screamed they all stopped to look at him "shanks why did you take that from him why didn't you do something!"

" Luffy its okay no one was hurt and only some alcohol was spilled on me it's not a big deal"

Luffy was mad that his idol wasn't going to do anything to stand up for himself he turned away so no one would see how upset he was when he notices a fruit that is purple in color with little swirls around it since luffy was hungry he didn't even care to notice anything about the fruit only that it was food for him when he picked it up and started to bite into it he was disgusted by the taste like rotten eggs 'but hey food is food' thought luffy swallowing the whole fruit

When shanks turned around to check on luffy he just got the end of luffy eating the purple devil fruit his whole face paled "luffy! What the hell are you doing! Don't tell me you ate the fruit in the box" when shanks yelled at him luffy looked scared for shanks has never yelled at him no matter what happened then shanks grabbed him by his ankles and started to shake him repeatedly "spit it out SPIT IT OUT DAMMIT!" then luffy's ankles vanished in dark particles that and hit the floor face first as he fell over "Shanks what just happened to me" grabbing him by his shirt and lifting him to eye level "Luffy you just ate the Dark-Dark fruit one of the devil fruits that takes away your ability to swim for the rest of your life but the one you ate also turns your body into darkness."

"NO WAY IT CAN'T!"

"YOU DUMBASS !"

**(Scene change I know this is a long time skip but I'm trying to get everything out of the way)**

The whole town is quiet where the only people running around are makino and mayor wood for they are trying to settle with the mountain bandits who were holding luffy down with his foot drawing his sword to kill him while the shanks pirates are on their way to help luffy gets angry and the shadows around all of their feet's started to bubble and with all of luffy's thoughts and intentions of what he wanted the do to those bandits and suddenly spikes shot up out of their shadow and stabbed them all straight through the middle of their chest when the red-haired pirates arrived on the scene shanks was shocked "luffy… what did you do?"

"iiii-…have no idea I just wanted them to die and thisss happened" (he's freaked out he's only seven)

"its okay luffy you need to learn to control this power I can help you will make you my apprentice and teach you to harness this power to where you will be the most powerful pirate in the world what do you say?"

"Okay shanks lets go"

**(Giant Flashback end yah) **

'_I'm glad that shanks took me on that journey I wouldn't be as powerful as I am now if it weren't for him- oh' "_shit" through that giant time luffy spent thinking he didn't notice that he was headed straight into a whirlpool "well time to abandon ship"

**I know it wasn't the best but read more about what happens to luffy and his crew on the next chapter EMD: Chapter 1 Alavida and the First Mate swordsman**


End file.
